I'll wait for you!
by beatress
Summary: "Can I stay like this for a while?" she asked. "Stay as long as you can" he said, "I'll wait for you…" What's going on? To find out, just read the fic, hope you'll like it!
1. The news!

**Me: Back with the new story! My first fic of the year! I'm sooo Nervous! Things didn't turn out well and here! This was supposed to be a one shot but since it was becoming too long and crossed about 6000 words when I didn't even reach its end, I decided to break it into two or three parts. It would also be convenient for you guys! Thank you for reading my stories so far! Hope you'll like this too!**

**Natsu: Are you sure? You're idea wouldn't back fire right? Wait! What do I read? I'm not in this story! That's not fair Beatress! Though you don't own it! Hiro Mashima always puts me in the lead! And I'm so popular! You cannot leave me out of the story!**

**Me: Natsu! Stop whining! You didn't read it yet! Guys you enjoy by the time Natsu finishes this chapter and realises! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Natsu leaves. Everyone in the guild knows about it but Lucy! Will she realise? Why isn't the guild willing to tell her? Will he ever come back?**

* * *

**Chapter-1 The news**

* * *

**9****th**** July, X791…**

**Somewhere on the mountains near Magnolia…..**

"Hey Natsu?" the blue feline asked, a worried look crept on his face.

"Hmmm?" the dragon slayer looked in the flying cat's direction, his face was serious.

"Do you think it was okay? Only Lucy didn't know of our departure. She might feel bad that we didn't tell her about it", the cat said.

He was silent. They were sitting on top of the hill, looking at the beautiful view of the entire Magnolia city.

"May be… Happy", the dragon slayer said, bowing his head, shaking his thoughts of returning to the guild, "But if I… If I… If I see her…. I wouldn't be able to leave her. It was really hard for me to leave her back there now"

"Aye" the cat nodded.

"Let's leave, Happy," he said, standing up already. He clenched his fist tight so as to suppress his desire to go back, "If I see the city any longer…. I would want to go back,"

He turned back and started walking away from the city into the forest.

"Take care, Lucy," the cat said, before following his partner.

**0**

**12****th**** July, X791….**

**Near the counter in the guild named Fairytail…..**

The blonde sat near the counter as she stirred her juice, smiling sadly. The takeover mage, who had been watching the blonde for quite some time now, wanted to interrupt her thoughts as she had to disclose the news of his departure to her at least now, after three days of his departure. This didn't seem fair. Everyone in the guild knew about it. But it was only she who was oblivious to the fact. Besides, she couldn't stand seeing Lucy so sad. But who knew what would happen when the news is broken to her?

She clenched her fist tight, as she moved to her table. Lucy, who was still lost in her thoughts, didn't notice her arrival. Mira knew it was time she snap her out of her world to the reality.

"Lucy…?" she said, but the blonde was too spaced out to hear her soft voice.

Then, the barmaid cleared her throat which immediately brought her back to this world. Everyone does know when Mira is serious. So, they better not mess with her at that time.

"Uh, Hi Mira! What's up?" She said, trying to throw away a smile.

"Lucy…" She said as she sounded serious.

The blonde watched the takeover mage keenly. She thought something was wrong with her. It was really rare to see her so damn serious.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted from across the guild.

"Hai!" Lucy replied, as she ran across the guild to wherever Erza was. She even dare not mess with the Titania.

Mira frowned as she heard the red haired mage's shout.

"Please, don't tell her. She won't be able to take it," a voice whispered to her.

She turned back to the source of the voice, only to find the ice mage standing there with his hands folded against his chest.

"Please, Mira, I and Erza are dying to keep this a secret," he pleaded. She could have sworn that she had seen tears in the ice mage's eyes.

"But she has every right to know about it," Mira frowned.

"Still! Let the time do the telling. If she knows that he left without telling her, she'll be broken and I'm not ready to see her cry again!" he said, making her go silent. He was so caring about her; sometimes it felt if they were real siblings.

Mira sighed, as she smiled sadly.

"Think there is nothing I can do about this," she said as she walked past the half stripped man.

"I wish it never happened. Why did that idiot have to leave?" she frowned.

If anyone had been watching her, they would have seen her death glare she was trying hard not to give.

"He still couldn't make up his mind…" the ice mage said, telling what was not too obvious to everyone. "He still couldn't decide on what is more important to him… He's the "Dense" Salamander of Fairytail, after all. I hope he returns soon"

**0**

**17:00 hours…**

**16****th**** July, X791….**

**Near the counter in the guild Fairytail…**

"She didn't realize it yet, you say?" the takeover mage asked the Titania who wore a sad smile of her own.

"Not yet, I guess… I'm glad she didn't realise that he's gone. This would keep the pain off her mind, for some time… till she knows," the red haired requip mage replied, as she smiled seeing the blonde laughing with everyone in the guild.

Sweat formed on the white haired mage's forehead.

"But Erza…" the barmaid stuttered, "Don't you think it's past time she should know? I think we should tell her now at least… She has the right to know about it, like we all know. She shouldn't think that we were all keeping a secret from her,"

The Titania looked at the takeover mage as she took the last sip of her drink.

"No, Mira! I can't even imagine telling her… I can't bear if she cries. She's like my sister and I don't want to break her heart" the requip mage almost let a cry.

Mira sighed at this. No one could do that. Since the past four days she has been asking everyone to tell the celestial spirit mage of the secret they hold but everyone,… errr… refuses to tell her. They refuse to see her cry. She has cried enough, hasn't she? Now they want her to smile. What is wrong with such a wish? They only want to see her smile. Whatever might it take to get to see her smile…. They'll do it…. Even if it meant lying to her or making a fool of themselves… they'll do it… they'll do it for their nakama…. They'll do it for Lucy…. They'll do it for…** Natsu, 'cause they knew the thing he hated the most was to see her in tears! And he would do anything, anything to make her smile… Anything! **

"Hey, Mira"

Mira looked up to the source of the voice.

"Ah, Lucy?" she said, giving Erza the hint of her arrival.

"Lucy!" Erza said, smiling. She sure was fast to compose herself.

"Any problem?" Erza said as she thought of all the problems the blonde could have, giving her the "i-will-kill-anyone-who-messes-up-with-you" look.

Lucy sweat dropped at the look she gave. She was like an elder but overprotective sister to her.

"Nah," She said, waving her hands, side to side as she moved her head simultaneously.

"I was just thinking about going home," she said.

"Why? What happened? Did anyone hurt you? You tell me. I'm so going to torture that person to death whosoever did that to you!" Erza shouted, stamping her hands on the table.

"Calm down, Erza… It's just getting dark. It's natural for me to go home at five, right?" the blonde's voice sounded as it intended to soothe the re quip mage down. Indeed, it worked. Lucy's voice sure has this soothing effect of calming anyone with rage down.

The Titania calmed down taking her seat.

"Lucy, shall I walk you home?" the ice mage asked.

"No, I'm fine by myself…" she said.

"That's man!" Elfman shouted from somewhere in the guild.

"_But I'm a girl…"_ the spirit mage sweat dropped.

"Bye, minna" she said, waving her hand to everyone as she exited through the guild doors.

"Erza… You should be more composed," Mira said.

"I know… But I get so very afraid that she'll break down the very next moment she leaves us… I feel as if she is trying to hide the pain within herself, so that we could all smile…." The Titania's eyes were full of worry. Everyone could have sworn that she was on the verge of tears.

"If she does though…" the half stripped ice mage stepped forward, "If she does know about it already… then we must sincerely pray that he'd come back soon and cheer her on fully so that she wouldn't feel his absence, though we can never replace him for her…." He said with a smile that brought confidence in everyone's heart.

"You're right, Gray" Erza said as she stood up from her seat.

"We're in it, Gray-san," the little sky dragon slayer said, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Each of us is in it! We'll make Lucy happy…." Everyone shouted.

Mira smiled at this sight. This is what makes Fairytail- the strong bonds of heart that hold everyone together- despite the distance between them…

**0**

**21:00 hours…**

**16****th**** July, X791….**

**In Lucy's apartment…**

She held onto it, tighter as his name escaped her mouth. _Tighter and tighter….._

The cold wind blew in to her bedroom. But she was unaffected by it. It didn't matter her. She wanted it to strike her as much as it can. Will it make him come back? Does her suffering make him comeback? She knew the answer. It was hidden deep in her heart. It surfaced every night but she pushes it down to the depths of her heart again, not wanting to hear that answer. But still… she has to agree, though reluctantly, 'he won't come back', not for her… not for the guild… not until he succeeds in what he wants to achieve.

However, saying Good bye…. Even for Natsu Dragneel… is really difficult, ne? And so he left, without waving a good bye to her… Why only her? Everyone in the guild knows about it… And he decides to hide it from her alone!

If he was there, right in front of her at that moment, she would have tackled him into the tightest embrace possible, holding him close to her as tight as possible so as not to lose him again and cry out her heart into his chest. However, without him…

Though she is on the verge of crying…

Yet the tears won't come…

**0**

**21:00 hours,**

**16****th**** July, X791...**

**Somewhere in the hills away from Magnolia,**

"ne, Natsu? Let us go back! Lucy may be crying. I don't like leaving Lucy alone" the neko asked, for the hundredth time already.

"If you want to go back, you can, Happy…. I want this to be done once and for all!" Natsu said in a stern voice, almost making the blue cat flinch and at the same time, making him sad. The blue neko flew close to him, not to lose sight of him. If he leaves the pink haired dragon slayer also, then he'd be alone again. Besides, there should be someone to look after him… atleast that he could reach home safe and sound… at least for Lucy…

After a little more walking, they found a cave.

"I think it's perfect for the night's stay, Happy" Natsu said, in a low voice. His head was held low. Ever since they left Magnolia, Natsu wasn't Natsu at all. Happy tried his best to cheer his friend up.

Yet… he never smiled….

It was very cold outside. If they hadn't found the cave, they would have been frozen to death by the next morning and the ice sculpture of Salamander of Fairytail and his friend Happy would be in the town square on exhibition.

Natsu lay on the rough ground as Happy slept on his chest and drifted to sleep soon.

A single tear made its way down his cheek as the cold wind stroked his warm skin.

"This wind… isn't cold at all… Not cold when compared to me… Gomenasai, Lucy… I just couldn't say a goodbye," he whispered to no one in particular.

**0**

**14:00 hrs…**

**16****th**** August, X791….**

**At Fairytail guild….**

"Yo, Natsu! I never thought you'd come back so soon. So, did you find him?" the ice mage asked.

The dragon slayer shrugged his shoulders in disagreement.

"I thought being with Lucy was more important than finding Igneel. I finally realised what is more important to me…" the fire mage replied, laughing off at the end.

Gray couldn't believe what he heard. Was this really Natsu- the dumbest person of the world? Just being away for a month- did it affect him to such an extent so as to make that dumbest idiot realise what was more important for him? Lucy might have done wonders, unbeknownst to him.

Everyone was so excited about today. Erza wore this smile that expressed her happiness for Lucy. Mira couldn't be happier than this- Lucy finally gets her 'happily ever after' ending with Natsu! Lisanna couldn't help but join her sister in her happiness. She was happy for the get together of Fairytail's most awaited couple. Juvia dearly wished that they end up together- this way, Lucy would no longer be a love rival to her and they can be bestest of friends! Levy had her eyes fixed on the doors, waiting for her best friend to make her appearance on this great day. Gajeel had his eyes fixed on the bookworm, watching her reactions as the guild doors flank open and it didn't turn out to be Lucy, wondering when that day would come when he could finally let her know how he actually feels about her. Wendy was happy that the guild slowly returned to its initial state. Others were engaged in drinking and drank more than usual out of happiness.

Levy's face wore a frown as she didn't see any trace of blonde hair enter the guild via doors, except for the lightning dragonslayer who quietly drifted to the upper floor without uttering a word. The mutterings of 'Tch' and the depressing aura of the guild members when he entered the guild didn't go unnoticed by the S-class mage. But what caught his attention was, a laughing Natsu at the centre of the guild. His eyes almost popped out at that sight. He didn't expect the fire dragon slayer to return so soon. A small smile crept over his lips as he felt a little happy for that guy who defeated him at the Fantasia festival.

"Good morning! Minna!" a warm greeting from a certain someone who the most expected since morning turned their heads towards that someone, still standing at the door. Smiles made their way to their faces as they saw the blonde but soon, their smiles were swept away with a baffled look as they saw a frowning blonde at the door. In contrast to a warm aura, she gave off a deadly one, threatening anyone who tried to near her.

"Luce!" the voice made her rage even more. It was from that pink haired idiot who left her behind.

"Who are you?!" she shouted, making everyone in the way flinch at her authority.

"Luce, don't be like that just because I left without saying a goodbye! I'm really sorry. I wouldn't leave you again! I promise" he pleaded. She took a glance of the fire mage from toe to head- his same attire, a little grown beard, his little longer pink hair and **his white scarf!**

She took a key from the bunch on her waist. Chanting words as she opened the gate to the celestial spirit and her friend Loke, she glared at the guy standing in front of her.

"You called, Princess?" he said, as he looked at his opponent standing in front of me.

"Dispose of him, Loke," she sounded serious.

"Lucy, isn't that Natsu though?" the lion spirit asked.

"Yes, Lucy, everyone agree to the fact that I'm Natsu. I'm your Natsu," he tried sounding as convincing as possible.

"Don't call yourself Natsu! You are not **my Natsu! **Don't try to fool me! You cannot be Natsu! Did you think I will be fooled so easily especially when someone tries to disguise as my best friend and partner. This is just unforgivable!" she growled.

"Luce?" the fire mage held a baffled look.

The guild members moved their heads to look at the damn serious blonde and the baffled fire mage in confusion. It was really Natsu, right?

"If you say so, prove it!" he tried not to reveal the smirk that crept on his face. He was sure she would be convinced now.

"You're challenging me? Be prepared to lose! I have the right evidence to prove that you're a traitor!" she said, placing her hands within her bag she was carrying since the past three months.

"If what you are wearing is the actual white scarf that Igneel gave you, then what is this?" she questioned, taking out a white scaled scarf out of her bag. "The real one which he left with me, before that idiot _**actually left me behind…**_" she said the final words in a low voice.

"What?!" everyone found it really hard to believe.

Gajeel and Wendy sniffed the scent off the white scarf in her hand and confirmed her statements as truth.

The Fairytail guild was angry. They were betrayed… by someone who pretended to be someone they longed to see. They could take this! They were mad, really really mad! That guy tried to trick Lucy! He tried to make Lucy sad, reminding her the fact that he was gone!

"You traitor!" they hissed as they pounced upon that scared mage.

"Uh-oh, found out" he muttered as he ran for the doors but two demons were waiting for him at them- Erza in her heaven's wheel armour and Mira possessing the Satan soul. They gave off murderous aura that sent shivers down the solo mage's spine.

Lucy watched the man's pitiable condition as her friends were beating the hell out of him. A sad smile crept over her face as she mouthed a 'Stop' which went unnoticed by the angry mob of her friends.

"Stop it, you guys! You don't want to kill him, would you?!" she shouted and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Lucy?!" they ran to her, surrounding her and asking her all the questions on their minds.

"Are you alright?" a worried Mira asked.

"Hai!" came the reply, the blonde smiled throughout her interview session.

"How did you figure out, Lucy-san that it wasn't Natsu-san? I mean, even we couldn't distinguish between the smells of the either! It was a perfect disguise!" Sweet little Wendy questioned.

"Remember the white scarf Natsu-san left for her she said before leaving her? May be because of that!" Romeo tried to reason.

"Not only that Romeo, that idiot is too stubborn to return before he finally achieves what he wants to and too dense to realise anything so soon!" Lucy added her other reasons.

"Wait! The white scarf Natsu left behind for her before leaving? Does that mean?" a shocked Levy tried to figure out the situation.

"Did Natsu-" it struck the requip mage's mind then.

"meet you-" Gray couldn't utter a word.

"before he left?" Mira completed the question.

"Iie! He didn't even show me his shadow," Lucy smiled.

"Wait! The issue on the surface is…" Carla identified something that the others didn't realise yet.

"Did you know that Natsu left right from the start?!" she completed her question.

Everyone's eyes widened a little as they heard the feline's question. They closely followed Lucy's reaction and her reply.

"Actually…." She trailed off, holding her head a little low. "I knew he would leave even before he himself knew that!"

"What?!"

* * *

**Me: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Want me to discontinue? Whatever! Please tell me! I need your valuable suggestions and opinions! I'd really appreciate them!**

**Natsu: Don't panic! But that's not the way you ask! Guys, do you think it's worth a review? If it is, just do! Don't think! And you know what I mean by that! (telling secretly, so that Beatress won't hear) Tag your advices too. See, you can identify that she doesn't listen to me or Lucy or anyone and always creates troubles. Tell her not to make life so miserable for us! So, don't forget to tag your advices.**

**Me: What's happening, here? (suspicious) Natsu get back to work! Remember what I told you!**

**Natsu: Hai!(salutes) We, sincerely thank everyone who have added Beatress's stories to their favourites list and alert list! And also everyone who added her to their favourites list - **

**Akatsuki Annabell-YAOI ROCKS, alicehoong , AMA2012AnimeLover1, An1mE QueeN, .Guilt, animebunny23, animefreak978, Aquamarine2002, Ariri Dragneel, ascarroll, Azumi Ojima, Babbii Pandaa, Beverly-Gomes-Chubster9021, Blitzing Riptide, BoredAsYou, cat in dreamland, Critic-san, Curiosity- Or n0t, Darklight0303, EsteVamp4998, Fairy x Hunter, fairytail96, fairyXangel, FatalError69 Gimme-Cookies, godzilla90fan, GoldenRoseTanya, Happyyy, I always smile, I-am-Fairy-Tail122, IamaPegasusDEALWITIT, ILover13, IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar, ixburnout, jijiemi, KagomeUchiha101, KanaeHitomi, kiokostc, Lady scarlet '1997, Lanessa29, Lilitraum, LiLyRoSe98, lorella moon, Lorii-chan, lu'In'Na'Onplover123, lurvevanilla, Ly-Jane, MissForgetfulMe, MissLucyFullbuster, moemoekyun, MusaStewert, NaLu4ever2000, NaLuLoverNaLiHater, NatsuxLucy4ever, Naturesshadows, Nimra, OctobersFall, olivia the rat, onyxlark36, Otaku'25, pinksnail, PoisonPink, Princess Rin-rin, Red Kisses And Dark Secrets, , Rozinita, Sara16pokemon, Serena Heartfilia, ShoutGenuine14, Stellar Flame, Suzume Tsuji, Sweetcandy64, Takumisa777, Tazski, TheOneAndOnlyAnimeLover, WolfWindBlade4, xmaybunnyx **

**And also everyone who added her to alerts! **

**Me: I sincerely regret not being able to put up everyone's names. I'm kind of running out of time! **

**Last but not the least! This fic is dedicated to everyone who is reading this, reviewed it and everyone who have liked me and my writings and added them to their favs! **

**Natsu: But I don't understand, why I left. Could you help me out?**

**Me: Nah, let the time do the telling! By the way, it's your reason! How the hell should I know?!**

* * *

**(This will continue, you may quit for now…. Bye for now!)**


	2. What do you feel?

_**Part 2...**  
_

_**What do you feel?  
**_

_FLASHBACK~_

_**07:00 hrs,**_

_**8**__**th**__** July X791,**_

_**Café Magnolia…**_

"_I'll take this then!" the blonde smiled across to the waiter who was taking their order._

_Her dragon slayer partner was all fired up for his meal. So was the blue feline who was already chewing on the most delicious fish, wishing someday he could offer the fish from this newly opened café. But first why were these three team mates in the same café? Fairytail has won the Grand Magic games and this was Lucy treat! And how could Natsu say no to good food?!_

"_Hey did you hear?" a man whispered behind Lucy's back. Two men sitting on the table directly beside theirs' and talking about a random stuff, which sure did make the curiosity etch in the blonde spirit mage. _

"_Yeah" the other man said. Lucy tried to maintain the same facial expression as she paid more attention to their discussion._

"_Rumours are that yesterday, a fire breathing dragon flew across the sky. Reports say that it was seen in various cities. It roared, which caused a few buildings to collapse and mix with the dirt" the first man said._

"_Yeah, And now I believe that dragons do exists… But Dragons are really scary!" the other man said._

_Lucy suddenly had a change of feelings. For some strange reason, she couldn't digest this new piece of information. _

_Her eyes darted from the two men to her fired up partner, who now wore a sworn. Did he hear that? It must be Igneel, right? So, He'll go searching for him again, won't he?_

_This thought pained her. He'll go searching for him. That means he'll leave her behind… _

_Lucy's eyes softened as they held back the horror that welled up in her. He was her best friend. She couldn't imagine the life without him. That's true. But she couldn't bind him. He was as free to take his decisions and she didn't want to force him to stay when he wanted to fly away._

_She slowly grabbed his hand and gently rested her head on his shoulders. _

"_Huh?" the dragon slayer snapped back into the reality and found the blonde resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed._

"_Oi, weirdo! I'm not a pillow. Food will be coming soon… Wake up will ya?" he said, but he didn't get a response._

"_May be she's asleep… I'd better take her home" he thought to himself._

_He carried the blonde in his hands in a bridal style, her face tuck perfectly upon his shoulders; her breath struck his face as he carried her back to her home with the blue feline following him._

_**~0~**_

_**07:30 hrs,**_

_**8**__**th**__** July, X791,**_

_**Lucy's apartment…**_

_He gently placed her on her bed, their faces too close._

"_Would I be able to leave her?!..." he thought as he looked at her sleeping figure._

_She trembled and caught hold of his shirt and clenching it even tighter. _

_Surprise filled him as he stepped back. Did she know what he was going to do? Why was this sudden feeling of regret that was filling his heart and soul to even think about leaving her? _

_Her hand fell from his shirt as if she left him to do what he wanted to, puzzling moreover his choice._

"_Why don't you wake up, Luce? At the time I require you the most…" he thought, his eyes wet unknown to him._

_Would he be able to say goodbye?_

_He took a step back. May be, he'll just leave before she gets up and notices he's gone. He took the usual window exit out. As the blue feline joined him, he said "Happy?" _

"_Aye!" the cat responded._

"_We're leaving!" _

"_But to where?" _

"_To find Igneel!"_

_~0~_

**16:00 hrs…**

**16****th**** August, X791….**

**At Fairytail guild….**

"You're hunch was right then" Mira quivered thinking how the spirit mage bore it all along, alone.

"Why didn't you let us know before?" Gray asked.

"You all knew it when he was gone…Besides he waved you all a good bye… It was only me, who didn't deserve one," her tone became serious while her face still was adored by a smile. "Even when I think about it, even how hard I try to feel his absence… Tears won't come. I guess it's fine with me! I always lose the things before I realise I love them! First my beloved Mama, then my Papa, Then Michelle, and now…" She gulped the lump forming in her throat.

"I'm glad I'm still in Fairytail though. I don't want to lose it for the world!" she smiled at her comrades. Everyone was reduced to tears. Even Gajeel and Laxus had their eyes wet.

"I'm sad… I'm lonely….Still the tears won't come to me…After all, I guess I didn't hold any special feelings for him…" she said.

"_That's not true. I don't know how to put this. But I don't think it's about whether you cry or not" _she remembered his words when she lost her father.

"But still the tears won't come out and this feeling of loneliness wouldn't subside within me, despite I'm with you all," she said, still smiling, looking at the guild members' tears smitten faces.

"Cheer up, minna. I'm not sad. I'm not crying either. I'm glad I have you all despite…err… I think I wouldn't like to bring this thing up any other time. Let's get back to work shall we?" she said putting up a brave face, but only earning an embrace from her friends.

"Natsu, thanks to you. I got to meet the best people in the world," she thought as she smiled amidst their tears.

~0~

**00:00 hrs,**

**16****th**** August, X794,**

**Somewhere in the mountains surrounding Crocus….**

He sniffed the air repeatedly. His nose felt fuzzy from taking in all the cold air. But it was worth it. He was getting a scent of his foster parent!

He looked over to his feline comrade who was asleep. He didn't bother waking the cat but launched himself into the direction of the scent at full speed.

"It's got to be him!" he muttered to himself.

He took a sharp turn at the nearby mountain, squeezed himself through a narrow pass and finally, reached the top of a cliff.

"Igneel!" he roared into the cold winds of the valley.

There was no reply.

"Tch.." he cursed. He wanted it to finish. He wanted his search to finish. But why does his search always end up like this- unfruitful?

But he was the stubborn Natsu and he wouldn't give up. He wanted to get this done as fast as possible.

He turned around and just as he was about take to his heels, he heard a dragon's roar, making him flinch. It was somehow familiar. But yet it was different!

He could swear it was Igneel. But he couldn't sense his presence- his smell was only faint.

"Oi, why are you waking me up too early? The sun hasn't rose yet!" the dragon growled.

Natsu let out a chuckle. He finally did find his foster parent but something was different about him that made him stare at the red dragon, in front of him.

"What are you staring at flame idiot?!" he shouted at his son, snapping him into reality.

"It's you, Igneel?" he said, not believing the moment he has been waiting for all his life.

"Do you want me to put a board on my neck with 'I am Igneel' written on it and fly all over the world?" he said, annoyed. "Speak up, I don't have much time to chat with you. Tell me, where is my boy?"

"Huh?" Natsu blinked in confusion.

"I asked where is my son, Natsu?" the dragon roared again.

"Didn't you recognize? I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" the dragon slayer replied. "Are you really Igneel? If it is Igneel, he would recognised me!"

Natsu huffed.

"But if it was my son, he would have never broken a promise!" the dragon complained too.

"When did I break a promise?!" the teen whined.

"Did you not promise that spirit mage to protect her? How could you leave her side, only for your own selfishness? Would you be able to forgive yourself if something happened to her by the time you returned?" the dragon questioned.

A wave of guilt washed the dragon slayer's mind. He looked down to the ground beneath his feet as he remembered the celestial spirit mage. His happiness of finding his forest dwindled as the fear of something bad happening to her surfaced. It is true that Fairytail is with her. Even then… protecting her by himself and being with her… just gives him the feeling that she is safe.

"_I hope she is safe…"_ he thought.

~0~

_FLASHBACK~_

_**21:00 hrs,**_

_**8**__**th**__** July, X791,**_

_**Lucy's apartment…**_

"_Lucy…" he muttered as he saw the blonde still asleep in her bed._

"_Gomen.." he said as his thoughts trailed to what he wanted to do next. _

"_But I won't be able to say goodbye to you…. Not today… I hope this will protect you in my absence…."He thought as he saw the sleeping blonde._

_He wound his scarf around her neck, took a last glance of her and left her room through the window._

_A single tear ran down her cheek as she felt the warmth of the scarf._

"_So, you really decided to go…" she mumbled not wanting to open her eyes anymore. _

_END OF FLASHBACK~_

~0~

"Where were you Igneel? I've been searching for you all this time!" the dragon slayer shouted at the image in front of her.

"As if you care! Tell me… did you really think about finding me all the time? Right from when I disappeared leaving you alone!" the dragon roared equally, fake pouting at the boy who squatted on the ground, his hands were on his knees and his eyebrows furrowed a little, depicting his getting annoyed by this chat.

"Don't talk as if you know all! I've been searching for you all the time… Right from the time you disappeared… I was searching for you like mad. Then I joined Fairytail in hope of getting stronger so that I could find you! And yet you wouldn't show yourself! How would you know how much I searched for you? How much I longed to see you?! When I heard about Salamander years after you disappeared, I went on a train to Hargeon and there! And there…" The dragon slayer got silent. He had no words to tell him what happened after.

"Lucy, is it? You met that celestial spirit mage didn't you? And then… did you still wanted to search for me?! Answer me! Did you still wanted to search for me and find me?!" the dragon questioned, narrowing its eye brows.

The fire mage remained silent. Memories of being together with the blonde flew in front of his eyes.

The day he met her at Hargeon; the day she came with them to save Macao without knowing the danger she was putting herself in; The day when he formed a team with her; the day when they went on the mission to Everlue Mansion, he cannot express in words how smart she was; the day when Gajeel was brutalising her and all he had on his mind was to protect her; the day when she left for her home, he was sad and crying; the day she was sick and couldn't attend the Rainbow Sakura festival, he was sad the entire time and thinking of a way she could be happy; the day when she was fighting Angel and he was stuck up on the board, she reached for him despite being all torn out by the fight; the day when in Edolas, he found out that she was going to be executed, he threatened them with their lives; the day when she was all drunk and clung to him like a child; the day when she was taken away by the new Oracian Seis and was offered as a sacrifice for the Infinity clock and he couldn't help her; the day when she was falling from the sky and he caught her, he was glad he protected her; the day when she lost to Flare, he cheered her; the day when she was taken as a prisoner for no offense, he was so furious that he acted without thinking(he never does though!) and fainted as a result; the day when he had only rescuing Lucy on his mind- All the time he was with her…. All he had on his mind was to protect her and hide her from this dangerous world as if she's a fragile thing, so delicate it'd break with no reason.

"Okay, now, if the entire world is in danger and Lucy's life is on stake too, what would you choose to save? Lucy or the world?" the dragon asked.

"Lucy!" the dragon slayer snapped, "And the world too…" he added. The dragon smirked as he saw the teen understanding the point of his lecture.

"Fine, you'll save both. But Lucy will be your first preference, right? You need not confirm, I already know it!" the dragon said smiling at his dumb son. Now will he make him say everything or what?

"Just think Natsu! Is Lucy just a friend? Is it all about you two? Did you not go wild when she's in danger? Do you not have protecting her on your mind even if it meant it'd risk your life? Does she not stop you from wrecking the things? Does she not make your heart flutter? Does her smile not make your day? Does her tears not make you punch the hell out of anyone who brought her to that state? Tell me, Natsu… Don't you… don't you love her?" the dragon inquired.

The dragon slayer gave a slight nod before realising what he was doing. But soon, he nodded his head in disagreement.

The dragon only smiled.

"Don't change the topic, Igneel! I came to find you now!"

"And I want you to find your answer! Okay?! Let us assume that you don't love her… Are you not worrying about her every second you're not with her? Am I more important to you than her? Wait! I can see something! Oh no! the spirit mage! Someone has a knife beneath her neck! And your so strong friends are busy with their own fights! I guess this is her end then! No one is there to protect her, is there?! You're here, trying to search for me! Too bad! Ahh… she's screaming! That knife is piercing her throat and look! A drop of blood is flowing down her neck!" Igneel exclaimed.

"Lucy!" the boy stood up, worry written all over his face.

"What happened to Lucy?! That bastard?! He's going to so pay for it!" he gritted his teeth, his hand already lit on fire. He seemed to realise this is a trick but still, if Lucy's in danger?….

"Well, if someone did that to her, what would you do? You even don't know if she's alive now!" the dragon remarked, breaking his lie.

"You dragon! What kind of things are you saying to me?! Just tell me where you are already!" he growled.

"Okay, I wouldn't beat around the bushes! If you want to come to me, you'll have to leave this world… That means, you'll have to leave Fairytail and Lucy too!" the dragon slayer stiffened at the dragon's words.

"You have only five minutes to make up your mind. And after that I'll be leaving," the dragon continued.

**Thank you for reading this story! I'm too tired to type anything right now and I have to hurry now- have to catch up to something! Special thanks to:**

**GoldenRoseTanya;**

**leosladyforever;**

**ILoveAnimeGuys;**

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater;**

**Guest;**

**DesCreLi02NaLu;**

**Thank you for reviewing for the first chapter, guys! So, this was the second chapter! Since everyone was so kind to read it, I thought I wouldn't waste your time by writing at the start! **

**I've sent a reply to your reviews and i hope you all received them but to few whom i couldn't send, here they are!  
**

**Reply to reviews:  
**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Good to see you back, Sis! I'm glad you liked it!  
**

**Guest: Though i don't know who you are, but i want to let you know, you're review made me so happy! Arigatou! I hope you liked even this. And i have a request of you- Could write some name- not exactly your name but whatever you want to put it- it will make it easier for me to identify people. Even if you don't, no offence. Still Arigatou for reading it!  
**

**Special thanks to everyone who put this story on the alerts or in their fav list. Gomen, I couldn't mention their names! But I want you all to know that I love you all equally!**

**What do you all think Natsu would do? Do you think he understood whatever Igneel told him? Let me know. Can write to me or put your thoughts in the box below and post them! All critics are accepted.**

**Warning: I know warnings should be put at start. But my stories sometimes go OOC! I hope you all don't mind!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Fairytail! Hiro Mashima does! Well, This plot belongs to me! So, you can blame me for anything you don't like!**

**Note: Since I blabbered a lot in the last chapter, I didn't ramble a lot in it! Atleast I guess so! And my rambling will become less as the time will proceed! Getting Busy! College has started! Hopefully, I may update next Wednesday!  
**

**Arigatou! Bye for now!**


	3. Her reaction

**Part-3 **

**Her reaction...**

"Leave Lucy?" dragon slayer thought as memories of past flashed again.

~0~

_FLASHBACK~_

"_Didn't you say you have a date?" he asked, shocked to see the blonde on the train._

"_Nope, I passed it on" she replied, "So what's the mission?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK~_

_~0~_

"Why? Why don't you come back to us? I am suffering. Gajeel and Wendy are suffering… How can you stay away from us? Don't you love us?" the dragon slayer looked up to the dragon, with tears rolling in his eyes. "I thought I'd show you something"

"We all love you silly," Igneel said as he patted his boy. "We cherish you the most! But being with us only means danger to you. Don't ask why! But even from far, we're always watching you!"

The dragon slayer looked upto his foster father's image which was becoming faint over the time.

"Hey, what's happening? Why are you fading away?"

"Well, I got my answer… Remember, I always see you and others. I come to your aid whenever you require my help- like when you fought with Zero or like during the final battle on July 7, X791. If you were not so stubborn, may be I wouldn't have come now. But it's time you realise and protect the things important to you…. I'll always love you and cherish you. I know what you want to show me. I just want you to show your feelings that you hold for her a little to her. Now, just go back to her would you? She has waited for long!" the dragon said as he disappeared into the air.

The dragon slayer remained in what he can call a 'shock' to him, his eyes wide open and his mind so full of emotions. Yet, he didn't have any regret that he let his foster father go. Because there was something more important that he cherishes even more.

His trail of thoughts were cut by a shrill voice from distance.

"Natsu!" he heard his name being called as the source of the voice approached him. Recognizing the so familiar voice, he remembered his friend and realised that he forgot the cat at the cave they were resting in.

"Happy?" he forgot he left his comrade at the cave.

"Where were you? I was searching the entire area…" he said.

"I was… uhm… clearing my head… Hurry up Happy! We have home to go!" the dragon slayer smiled at his exceed partner.

"Really?" Happy's eyes widened with excitement.

"It's no lie" the dragon slayer replied, letting a little smile form on his face.

"That's great news, Natsu! I can't wait to go home! Lucy must be waiting!" the cat flew ahead of him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Natsu ran after the flying neko. He sure didn't want to lose to his friend. He couldn't wait to see her again!

~0~

**16:00 hrs,**

**24****th**** August, X794,**

**Fairytail guild….**

Everything seemed so normal as if nothing ever happened- the smiling Mira, scary Erza, the stripping Gray, the stalking Juvia, the happy bookworm and the iron dragonslayer who didn't take his eyes off her, the worrying Wendy, the manly Elfman and the same others- Fairytail has been as cheerful as ever!

The blonde spirit mage stirred the drink in her glass, sitting at her favourite spot in the glass.

"Do you want anything else, Lucy?" the bar maid asked.

"No, thanks Mira" the blonde smiled. "I'm actually kind of-"

"Bored?" the takeover mage completed her statement.

"Yes! Very much bored!" the blonde leaned on the counter as she mouthed her words.

The bar maid watched the blonde, sighing.

"Huh?" the blonde got up. A strange feeling was piling up in her. It was like… something was going to happen. Something big was going to happen!

"What's the matter, Lucy?" the takeover mage asked her, worried.

"It's nothing, Mira. I, uh… just want to …. Go home?!" Lucy stuttered. She couldn't pinpoint what it was but she just felt like… going home.

"Daijo obu, Lucy?" Mira asked.

"I'm fine. But something doesn't feel right… Can I just go home or something?" Lucy asked another time.

"Is everything fine Lucy?" Erza butted in the discussion.

"Lucy wants to go home. She has a strange feeling" Mira replied for her.

"Lucy's sick?" Gray asked. And soon the entire guild joined the conversation, worriedly asking the spirit mage if they can do something for her to feel better. Lucy's sweat-dropped at her guildmates' concern for her. It has been like this ever since the confrontation. She was cared for even more.

"Relax, guys! It's me just going home to rest!" Lucy shouted. She then let out a sigh.

"Fine then. Take rest. See ya tomorrow!" they all mumbled as they retired to their own works.

"Gomen, Minna," she added, realising she shouted at them.

"It's alright, Lucy. We're all just worried about you. Now we know everything's alright!" they replied.

"Minna… Arigatou" she smiled to them.

After waving everyone a goodbye, she headed for the door.

Her heart began beating even faster. The strange feeling in her heart making her heart explode. What was this feeling that was growing in her heart?! She asked herself but found no answer. Her feet kept on dragging her to the doors. She wanted to halt. She wanted to go back to her guild. But her feet wouldn't stop. Her body was acting on its own! She stopped at the door.

"What's with Lucy?" Gray mumbled. Erza and Mira got worried as they saw the blonde stop in her tracks.

"Lucy, what happened?" the two shouted from across the guild. With their shouts, everyone turned their attention to the spirit mage.

They could see her figure trembling. They were afraid that she would collapse any moment. Then they saw her hand reach for the handle on their guild's doors. Her hands were shaking.

She pulled the doors open, revealing what seemed to be a dark figure outside.

The dragon slayers' eyes widened as the familiar smell filled the room. They stepped at little forward from their positions to get a good view of the person at the door.

Lucy's hand fell to her sides, letting the guild doors close behind the person standing in front of her. The guildmembers' eyes widened as they saw the man standing there- pink hair- a little grown, his attire worn out, the dark circles under his eyes showed them the lack of sleep, the scar on his neck clearly visible.

"Natsu! Don't leave me behind!" a flying exceed came out from the closing door and stood on his shoulder.

"Long time no see…. Luce, minna!" he greeted.

His voice echoed in the guild as silence filled the hall. The man in front of her and the exceed looked at each other's face in confusion.

"Luce?" he said, baffled about the situation.

She stepped back, her body trembling.

"Don't call me by my name!" she shouted. Was it anger that was filling her in? She didn't know. But she was sure she lost her control on her mind and body.

Everyone watched her in silence, waiting for her to react…

"Tell me…" she said.

He looked upto her but she had her head held down.

"Who are you?" she asked, making him get even more confused.

"Luce, it's me, Natsu!" he answered.

"Please, tell me the truth! I'm not in a position to take another lie! I cannot get myself together if it really isn't Natsu!" she shouted, looking at the pink-haired man with tear filled eyes.

He was taken aback by her reaction. He didn't expect to make her cry! Was she that hurt? No! Did he hurt her that much?

"Luce!" he tried to reach for her hand but she snapped back, taking a few steps backwards. Everyone in the guild watched the duo in silence. Even Happy flew to Charle and joined the guild. They were sure it was Natsu. But for Lucy, it might take time to believe…

"Don't touch me!" she shouted again.

"Don't.. touch.. me.." she said in a low voice.

He stepped a little forward in her direction.

"Lucy, I'm sorry" he said, hoping the celestial mage could calm down.

"Get away. Why don't you go away to search for someone else?! Why did you have to comeback when you couldn't even tell me you were leaving?! Just go away!" she yelled at him, her eyes were sore red.

"_That's what he gets for leaving her alone. Now he has to deal with her. I think It would be enough, much better than getting a lecture from everyone in the guild!"_ Gray thought as he looked at the helpless dragonslayer.

"I said, get lost!" she yelled again throwing a chair that was near her hand at the fire mage.

Quickly he dodged it only to be greeted by the other flying objects from the furious spirit mage. Though he dodged them too, they hit other guild members who happened to be standing at the position where those things fell! One even went flying and hit Gray!

Natsu was really sad. He didn't mean to make her so sad. It was quite…. Depressing.

Never in his life had he felt this way! He just wanted to go hug her and tell her that it was okay and that he was right there! And heck, he couldn't. Objects were being thrown at him. Does he stand a chance to make his way to her?!

Before he could even think about the possibilities, his feet moved forward in her direction. Doding a few and getting hit by a few things, he finally made it near to her, may be to a distance of 3 meters.

"I said Don't come close to me! I will kill you if you do so!" she yelled for one last time, her eyes trying hard not to cry.

"Then do! I don't care whether I live or not… if my life is going to be without you! I'll die happy if I can see you happy, not this way!" he shouted out loud, making everyone stun! Was that supposed to be a confession?!

A small smile crept on Mira's face as she saw the duo in front of her. She knew this was going to happen. But it soon faltered as she saw the spirit mage fall on her knees!

"Lucy!" everyone shouted but dared not step forward because of Titania's death glare she had on her face.

"Let Natsu fix this mess!" she muttered, as she turned her gaze to the duo.

"Lucy?" he said as he tried to pull her into an embrace, but she smacked his hands away.

"Did you ever think how sad I could get? Did ever think how would I have lived? Did you even consider my feelings when you left? Just coming in the night and wrapping your scarf around my neck- Did you think it could protect me when I needed you by my side? I was on the verge of my tears. Everyday without you was breaking me… I endured all this pain for three long years! Three long years damn it! And now you come and want me to act normal! I wanted to cry so badly idiot! But tears wouldn't come. I was confused. I couldn't understand what happened And Yet Tears wouldn't come! Even when I saw someone like you, tears wouldn't come!" She made an outburst. Everyone was reduced to tears. Was this the pain she hid while she covered it with a smile on her face?

Even Natsu had tears in his eyes. Even when he saw Igneel's form disappeared, he wasn't reduced to tears but now they well up in his onyx eyes and do not stop. Yet he held them, not letting them fall on the ground. He may not have understood what Igneel had told him entirely but he understands her feelings right from the scratch. He understands her heart that is telling him not to leave again. He was beginning to understand her love for him…

He grabbed her shoulders as she still had her head held down. She tried to push him away but he resisted her force.

Pulling her into an embrace, he put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She tried to get out of his hold but his grip only got tighter. He feared he'll lose her if he'd make it any loose. He snuggled into her blonde hair as he whispered the next few words into her ears.

"Luce, I agree that I didn't think about you or your feelings. I'm not very good with words and my words may not soothe you… And I don't know how of what I say will you believe… But all the time I was away I couldn't think of anything but wondering if you were safe. I regretted not being able to say good bye to you! But I couldn't! I really couldn't! I just didn't want to see your sad face when I'd be leaving you.! That was all! I was roaming around Magnolia for 2-3 days, still trying to make up my mind whether to go back or go forward. Every time I used to think of Fairytail, I used think about you. But I wanted this matter to be settled! I wanted to find Igneel and close this search for eternity! But when I find him, he disappeared, telling me to go back where I actually belong to. And you know where he wanted me to go! To you Lucy! He didn't say anything about Fairytail! He said that he even appeared because I was too stubborn to go back and he didn't want you to wait any longer! And when I come back, you're trying to go away. I just can't take it! I wanted to be with you, Lucy! The only reason I left was because I wanted to close this issue and live with you forever!" Natsu whispered his feelings to her, his eyes were already wet and before he could stop himself, he began crying into her hair.

Lucy could feel something wet in her hair. Her eyes shot open as she realised what it was. It was Natsu's tears! Heck, but why?!

But then, Lucy felt something down her own cheeks- Her Tears!

Indeed she was crying! Hiding herself in his form, she was crying her heart out.

"Gomen, Natsu! Tears never came even when I thought about you not being with me… But they are coming to me, when you are here back with me and holding me" She said, only making his grip even tighter. He was not going to let her go.

"Now I realise that I've waited long for you so that I could again cry in your arms…" she said, hugging him dearly and holding him as close to her as possible, as if her life depended on it!

The rest watched the couple who were finally reunited after a long waiting.

"You know what Mira," Gray said to the takeover mage who stood beside him, "This is the first time I'm happy that she is crying"

He smiled at her, earning a smile from the takeover mage.

"I always knew this was so gonna happen! Though the confession wasn't like I expected…" she cheered for the spirit mage and the fire mage.

"So, It's time to celebrate this moment. I announce: Party!" Erza shouted, making others flinch. But later they cheered too.

~0~

**21:00 hrs, **

**X794,**

**Fairytail guild…**

"So, what happened with Igneel? Did he find him?" A impatient Gajeel asked.

"I don't know! Natsu never told me…" the cat replied. "All I remember him saying is…"

~0~

_FLASHBACK~_

"_What about Igneel?" the cat asked._

"_I think I've searched enough. Now, I'll just wait for him to come back!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK~_

_~0~_

"That's it! He only told me this much!" the blue exceed finished his story.

"How good is a cat when he doesn't know what happened with his friend though he journeys with him?!" Charle commented.

"Charle, don't be like that!" Happy whined.

The others laughed at the now depressed cat.

"However, I'm happy for Lucy-san and Natsu-san" Wendy replied.

"Then, May be, I should also go search for Metalicana? Gehe" Gajeel hinted.

"I'm not like Lu-chan you know. I'll find some guy and marry him by the time you return!" Levy snapped.

"Oi Oi! What did you say shrimp?!" he shouted.

"What you heard, metal face?!" said a very pissed off Levy, making the iron dragon slayer silent.

"Why don't my threats work on you?" he mumbled.

"Because they're lame and not effective on me!" Levy pointed out.

"But I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"Glad to know my presence or absence affects you…Gehe" he said, smiling down at her. A small blush crept on her face as she realised what she had said.

~0~

"Juvia, will you wait for me…. If I…. leave the guild for a few years like what Natsu did?…." the ice mage asked, wanting to know, no! dying to know what the water mage do. They both were standing on the terrace, watching the beautiful sky above.

"No!" she answered. "Juvia will not wait for you"

He was taken aback by her reaction.

"Whaaaaat? You love me, right? Or will you go to Lyon then?" he panicked.

Juvia blinked at him in confusion, not understanding what he said.

"Juvia will always follow Gray-sama. So, Gray sama will never leave Juvia alone, right? Then, Juvia doesn't have to wait for you…" she said as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Juvia?" He wanted to tackle her in a hug.

"But Gray-sama…. Why do you want to go back to Lyon-sama? Make up your mind! Do you want Lyon-sama or me?!" she flapped her hands in frustration.

Gray sweat-dropped at her actions.

~0~

"Ah, Erza.. don't you think it is a good reunion?" Mira said, smiling brightly, "You sure look happy!"

"Yeah, I am. But the way Lucy reacted… it was quite frightening. Anyways, I'm glad that she and Natsu finally united…" Erza said, relishing her cake.

"Don't you think it would be better to have another reuniting party soon? I mean… you understand, right?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

The requip mage blushed a light red.

"That's true! Only if he could forgive himself though…" Erza replied, thinking about how complicated yet simple their relation has been. "_I'll be waiting for you, Jellal"_

~0~

**21:00 hrs,**

**X794,**

**Lucy's apartment….**

The fire mage was sitting on the floor. Lucy fell asleep during their celebration and he carried her home. She still rested her head on his shoulder and clenched his shirt with her one hand.

He tried to take her hand off so that he could lay her on her bed for a peaceful sleep but her grip only got stronger.

"Luce, why don't you sleep on your bed?" he asked, realising the spirit mage was awake.

"Hey Natsu…" she said, making his ears twitch a bit.

"Can I stay like this for a while?" she asked, half opening her eyes.

"Stay as long as you can" he said, seeing her close her eyes as she fell asleep again.

"I'll wait for you…" he said.

* * *

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Love need not be confessed by words….**_

_**Actions may confess it even better…..**_

_**However, some confessions are only what hearts speak and can hear…. You wouldn't even require words or actions….**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

**Oh, I didn't have to wait till Wednesday! I've completed it just now And here I am posting it straight away… Since you've all been so kind to me! This completes the supposed one shot! Arigatou for supporting my stories and reading them! I hope you liked it! **

**Well, with regards to my next story, I haven't made up my mind yet. There are three of them in my mind but I don't want to start all at once. I want to go one by one and yes, my college starts tomorrow seriously. And I mean by that that I wouldn't have as much free time. I hope to update a chapter every weekend and only one chapter I mean by that! And that too if I could make up my mind first. Anyways, the details of my next story will be on my profile, sometime in the week ahead or the next! Arigatou for supporting my stories and reading them! **

**Thank you for all the reviewers who reviewed for the last chapter: **

**leoslady4ever, Summer Blooms, fairytail96, AMA2012AnimeLover1, GoldenRoseTanya, NaLuLoverNaLiHater, ADeathlyRose, ILoveAnimeGuys;**

**And everyone who have added this to their fav list and their alert list, though I couldn't mention their names here. **

**And I'm even sorry I couldn't reply to you all guys' reviews but hope to do that when I get some free time, I promise. But to tell you the truth, I really enjoyed them and they made my day! Arigatou!**

**See you next time ne?**

**Till then, Bye!**


End file.
